


love that never dies

by hallwinter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Finale, happiness, im crying in the club right now, proposal, they're gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallwinter/pseuds/hallwinter
Summary: five years after phandalin burned to a crisp, taako and kravitz figure they might pay a visit on their nightly hang out





	love that never dies

**Author's Note:**

> yes

Taako and Kravitz had no extravagant plans. That's just how they worked together, they let their evenings flow as naturally as they would. They would let each other decide where they wanted to go and that would be it. This night they decided the hill overlooking Phandalin would be their destination.

But they had other plans, too.

Taako preferred the soft green grass to a blanket as they watched the orange sunset overhead. Its light reflected off of the giant circle of black glass, nearly shining directly in his eyes.

He tried his best to stay calm, he really did. But the case inside the pocket of his jacket turned his anxiety up to ten.

“It’s been, what, five years now?”

Taako broke out of his train of thought to glance at Kravitz. “What…?”

“Since this place burned down, remember? You were there.”

“Oh! Right, right. I didn't even realize it was that long ago.”

They were quiet for a moment more, just until the sun could no longer be seen and a soft breeze blew over them.

Taako wrung his hands nervously. “Um, there was something I wanted to ask you.”

“O-oh?” Kravitz looked full of intrigue.

“Y-yeah, uh, we’ve been together for… This long now and I, um. I’m extremely in love with you, no doubt, but I think we need to change things for the better. You feel?”

Kravitz stared, nodding just slightly. He just hoped he didn't word his statement in the wrong way. 

This was taking an immense amount of courage out of Taako. His now sweat coated palm subtlety reached into his pocket as he took a deep breath and bit his lip.

“I want to be with you, Kravitz. Forever.”

He extended his arm with the ring’s box open wide, struggling to look into his eyes. 

And it was quiet for what felt like hours to Taako. Kravitz was absolutely stunned, his eyes gleaming with possible tears.

And he laughed. His laugh was bubbly and warm, like sunflowers in a field on a sunny day. It was like hearing happiness for the first time. It was so bright that Taako barely had the thought to question why he was laughing.

“You- Why are you-”

Kravitz wiped a tear from his eye. “Oh, Taako-” His hand reached back behind him, pulling out a similar case with a ruby ring inside.

“Of course I'll marry you! I'm so indescribably happy you feel the same.”

“Obviously I love you, Krav!”

They laughed more, their smiling faces gazing at each other. They laid back into the grass, watching as the sky grew ever dark. They were wearing each others rings now, the ruby complementing Taako’s dark complexion and the sapphire gleaming on Kravitz’ finger. They could've watched the stars go by above, it was quite the beautiful night- but their loving gaze was something no star could break.


End file.
